Black Silk
by UrGayLuvr
Summary: Inuyasha and his mom, Lady Izayoi, are forced to live with the last of Inuyoukai clan when his father, Kai, suddenly dies — Warnings inside! SessInu, Yaoi, Inucest
1. Don't Look

**here's a little change in pace… a new story for the new year… tell me wat u think! **

**:warning: yaoi…(if ur reading my stories u should know this) AU, cross-dressing, sexual harassment, torture, and mayb bondage… **

**enjoy!**

**CH. 1 Don't Look**

The beautiful young man sat in the back of the limo staring out the window watching as the scenery quickly passed by his window. He leaned on his elbow that was propped up on the door right under the window. His gaze not really focusing on what passed by, just that it passed by; he felt that just like the scenery life was leaving him behind, to wake alone in the darkness that wanted to surround his heart.

His father had died recently and he and his mother were being sent to the last of his kind... well half of him anyway. His father had happened to be a very powerful and wealthy Inu-youkai and practically owned half of Japan, in the business sense; his mother was a princess that came from a highly respected family in China. They had met when the emperor had a business meeting with his father, Kai Kushi. His father was the first to notice her since he saw her in a garden that was just outside the castle and instantly was attracted to her; he went to meet her but was intercepted by the emperor and started asking all types of questions about her. That's how the union was set, his mother was betrothed to his father and she fell in love with him in no time, he loved her equally so. He was the result of their love.

His father had actually died saving him and his mother from this youkai that wished to take his life because he was a hanyou; mixed-blood, dirty-blood, half-breed... he'd heard them all, his mother's human blood and his father's full Inu-youkai blood. His father's blood tainted with human; his father chose to mate a human so his decision should be respected no matter what the out come or what the decision was. His mother was just as responsible as his father was, she barred him and his father... well... fathered him. It wasn't his decision to be born nor did he have a choice to whom he was born to; but the more he thought about being born into another family the more he disliked it.

He sighed and brushed a loose bang from his face only for it to float back into place. He glared at the strands of hair before he huffed at them to move; they just floated in the air with the breath then once again floated down into their place. Giving up was not some thing he did often... a matter a fact he had never given up before so why should he know?

_Because I'm tired and too frustrated to deal with hair..._ he thought to him self as he shifted in his seat for the millionth time since they had set out for the Western Japan's Lord's castle. The Lord of the West, he was better known too most people than his father had been, not to mention he was wealthier and had a higher title than his dad... His father was a lord but not an I-own-almost-the-whole-country lord; he was more a business lord that got to know people through the business world, not the noble.

Sighing again he leaned his fore-head against the window. A shiver ran down his spine from the sudden contact from a cold surface; he no longer watched what passed by the window but now was staring as his heated breath fogged up the cold window then it quickly disappeared. He grew tired of just staring at some thing that could disappear just as he wanted but he couldn't, for if he could he would of disappeared and never of reappeared. He turned his gaze back out of the window but didn't look at the scenery... he looked at himself.

His mother praised him for his looks; she would go on and on about how he reminded her of his father and the resemblance was uncanny. Then she would go into describing his father to him, it's not that he hadn't seen his picture or nothing because he looked at it every night before he could close his eyes to even attempt going to sleep. His father... he would often listen to his mother or ask her to tell him about him; how he was, how did he treat him, was he kind, was he loving, did he love her... anything that would put a smile on her face, anything that would keep her happy... if only for a little while. She would always start out how they looked so much alike then she would fade out into her own little world where he still existed but she would continue to talk... but only of him. As if her son didn't exist in her world that she loved to visit so much... it's like this wasn't the real world, her world was as real as it got for her these days.

But what confused him the most was: when others looked at him they saw his father in him the most, but when he looked at himself he saw nothing that would even remotely resemble his great father; he saw most of his mother, yes he had key looks from his father... but he looked more like his mother. His long silver hair was left down to cascade in a silver waterfall down his back and some over his shoulders and his honey-amber eyes shined brightly from under his thick bangs. His face was slightly round and when compared to his father's was nothing alike; his father was tall and refine, high cheek bones with two blue strips on each and a black upside down crescent moon upon his fore head, his hair was much longer and reached his calves, it was well kempt and silk to the touch, his eyes were a much darker shade of amber and shined with a old wisdom and they were defined and weren't as wide as his son's.

"Inuyasha?" a soft whisper, gentle like Sakura petals but as smooth as silk. He turned his gaze along with his head to his mother. She wore formal silks just as he was forced to wear, there was as many colors of silk as there were layers, her hair hung loose around her framing her face, her brown eyes outlined with a hot pink eye-shadow. He smiled at her and sat up so that his back was leaning fully against his seat, she smiled back at him and leaned on his right side her arm locked with his and she intertwined their fingers and grasped them tightly. He smirked at this and grasped them back in reassurance and leaned his head on her's.

"Don't worry my son... they won't be that bad. I heard that they are quite a nice family..."

Inuyasha looked down at her. She had clearly seen the worry in his eyes and facial expression but thought it was for an entirely different reason. He shook his head and smiled once again leaning his head upon hers. "I know, mother... It's just I can't help but wonder... from all the stuff I had to deal with back at home... I mean our old home..."

She sighed and looked back into her son's eyes, she could see the hurt in them and the far off look which told her he was thinking about those horrible times back at the main house where they had to deal with the abuse from her siblings about marrying a demon and baring a half-breed... as they put it so nicely.

"Lady Izayoi?" came to voice of the driver through the intercom that was on the ceiling of the limo.

"Yes Sasami?"

"We have arrived and they await at the steps... should I let you and Inuyasha-sama out?"

Izayoi gasped and looked out the tented window of the limo... and sure enough they were parked in front of a very large castle the steps being on her side of the car. She looked up to the top of the stairs and there stood three people who seemed to be making there way down to meet them at the end on the stair case.

"Oh dear!... Yes, yes Sasami do not make them wait!" Izayoi said back to the driver. Not long afterwards the door that was on Izayoi's side opened and a hand reached in to help her out. She was about to except it but the edge of her kimono sleeve was tugged. She quickly looked back at her son and she could see he had a question he was going to ask... she could see it in his eyes.

"Mother... I understand about living here..." Inuyasha stated knowing full well that the youkai outside could hear what he was saying... and by shifting his voice level at distance he would sound like a girl... which in his case... getting most of his looks from his mother he did sort of look like one. "But why do I have to wear girl kimonos?" he said in a hushed tone that was quick so that only his mother would hear and understand.

Izayoi smiled at her son, "Inuyasha, you know full well why you are wearing that kimono... and might I add you look beautiful in it!" she almost laughed when her son blushed bright red. She did enjoy dressing her son up in girl's clothes... but it was also fitting because of his ability. But maybe she had gone a little over board with this outfit.

Her son wore about three layers of kimonos; the first one was red and had black stitching of vines on it that had little white Sakura blossoms sprouting here and there and was tied back with a white obi and was the only layer that was tied back, the second layer was silver and had two red cherry blossom trees and they sprouted black blossoms, and the third layer was black and had red swirls stitched into it and in the middle of each swirl was the crest of her later husband, and upside down crescent moon stitched in silver. His hair was left to cascade down his back and to his knees, it was brushed out for once and left it looking like silk that the moon had offered to adore her son's head, and there was a single choker to adore his slender, slightly tanned neck, a black onyx crescent moon with a single amber star to be caught at the end of the points and it hung on a simple black ribbon; and he had black eye-liner on, with red eye-shadow, and his lips left untouched.

Her son sighed and nodded his head. She smiled back at him and gave him a reassuring wink and told him to wait in the limo till he was summand. She felt bad about leaving him alone in the limo as she was helped out of it and made her way to stand in front of the three figures that had just made it to the bottom of the stairs.

She looked over them quickly and noticed that one was seemed quite young, maybe a few years older than her own son but his eyes were cold telling her that he was older than his features let on. She moved her gaze from him to settle on the woman on the other side of the group she was quite beautiful and her eyes still cold but not as cold as what she guessed to be her son. She then looked at the lord, he reminded her of her late husband and she wanted to cry but she knew that she must stay strong... for her son and for her honor. She would have chances to cry later... when she was alone or with her son.

"Welcome, Lady Izayoi of the Nekonron region of China!" the Lord spoke in a slightly cheerful voice which eased her tensed muscles from all the cold eyes and stares she was receiving. He stepped toward her and bowed slightly; she quickly dropped into a low curtsey-like-bow but didn't go too far on to the ground because of the dirt that might get suck to her kimono layers.

"I'm greatly honored, Lord Inutaisho. I am also greatly indebted to you for taking me and my pup into your home," Izayoi said as she came up to meet the eyes of the Lord that she and her son would be living with from know on. Then she stopped and bowed again, she got confused looks from many of the guards and the Lord and Lady too. "I apologize... I'm indebted to all of you... greatly indebted!"

Inutaisho chuckled and nodded back at the woman. He looked at his mate from out of the corner of his eye and gave her a wink which he could tell she was trying hard not to blush at that little gesture. He chuckled again and was about to invite her and her pup into the castle for some tea when one of the guards interrupted... and he didn't like what he heard from him.

"Is it true that you bared a hanyou! Filth like that disserve to die!" he shouted.

Izayoi gasped and took a couple of steps back towards the limo where her son was nestled and thrust her arms out wide as if she would be the shield that protected her son from any harm, which she would if needed. She clicked her tongue once and she then heard the limo door being closed and locked with Inuyasha safely in side. Sasami was behind her ready to defend the young master in limo and her Lady. There was a slight banging at the limo window but Izayoi ignored it and thought to herself _It's for your well being... my little Inuyasha_

"You will not touch my pup as long as I live!" she shouted so that everyone would understand not to touch her son. The banging of the window became faster and louder as if to brake through... but the windows wouldn't be broken so easily because they were designed that way. She could even hear Inuyasha screaming 'mother' in the limo but it was muffled because the limo also built to be sound proof. "Lord Inutaisho, if you did not want us here, then you should have refused when the elders said they would send us here! You didn't have to bring us here then sick your guards on us!"

Inutaisho laughed aloud, but for an entirely different reason than the one she had pointed out. "Did you mean that as a pun?" he asked and he received strange and blank looks from those around him and some had even backed up a step or two to get away from the Lord that just seemed to laugh over nothing.

"Excuse me?" Izayoi asked quite confused as to what he meant.

"_Sick your guards on us... _Did you mean it the way it sounded?... We _are_ inu-youkai you know?" he said smiling dark at the fiery woman that is the Lady that had come to say with them. She had surprised him... the fact that she would give her life for her pup without a second thought amazed him, he could also tell that she was scared out of her mind and was surly going to faint any second but she stood her ground without even an ounce of it showing... but it was rolling off her in waves.

"I'm sorry... there was no pun intended... But still, you will not lay a finger on my pup while I'm still alive," she said in a warning tone. The guard that had spoken earlier stepped forward and began to charge her. Inutaisho was about to tear the foolish guard into sushi and his son was also about on the attack but then they _all_ stopped, even the guard, by a strange sound...

CREAK (ripping of metal)

All eyes turned to the limo... which now and a second sun roof and apparently a rolled metal pillow for comfort, like a tin of anchovies. But there was no where in sight of who did it. Izayoi panicked thinking another guard got past and did this to get to her son.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed and ran back to the limo. But a whimpering sound caught her attention. She turned around to find that the guard had been seized by none-other-than her son, Inuyasha. His hair was dancing brilliantly behind him from his fast movements but strangely his kimonos stayed with him not slipping off of even moving from his shoulder or arms. He held the guard by the throat and had his own sword pointed at the gap between Inuyasha's fingers on his neck.

"Don't you ever think of... or even try to touch my mother!" Inuyasha growled in a low tone that someone would mistake as a woman's voice. The guard smirked at Inuyasha and brought one of his hands to rest on his cheek and caressed it slightly.

"Pretty little thing aren't you?... To bad you're smaller than me... and the fact that you're a hanyou giving you no chance in winning against me!" the guard smirked and dug his claw into the skin right under his right eye causing it to bleed and leave a deep gash there. Inuyasha's vision to blurred and he closed his eyes for only a second but before he even opened them he knew that he had lost the sword and he was the one that was in trouble.

But before the sword could be turned on him the youkai that he once held in his grip was dead and blood was gushing from a wound in his abdomen area and the fact that a hand was sticking out of the hole made Inuyasha gag and start to fall backwards in fear of ending up that way as well. But he was caught by a pair of strong arms that lifted him up into the embraced of an inu-youkai his kimonos pooling at the wrists of the male inu-youkai that held him. His arms instinctively went around the male's neck while both of their arms held to him tightly... almost possessively; one wrapped around his back and the other wrapped under his knees.

Inuyasha blushed and dared not to look at the inu-youkai instead he looked upon the scene in front of him. The Lord of the castle stood there with his own guard dead in his claws and his wife was on the other side of the stairs with her claws on another man's neck that seemed to be pointing a gun at his mother. Sasami was standing in front of his mother in order to protect her from any harm that might come her way.

Inuyasha began to struggle to get out of the older male's grip so that he could get back to his mother but the inu-youkai wouldn't let him down... nor loosen his grip upon him. Inuyasha began to push against the older male's chest and twist his body trying to get down but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at the Lord that had just saved his life with wide scared eyes afraid that he displeased the Lord and his life would be taken.

"Calm yourself pup. You're bleeding and you need medical attention," Inutaisho stated gently squeezing his shoulder in a jester that was meant to calm him. He quickly took a sweep of Inuyasha's body and he couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha had twisted so much in his son's arms that his kimonos were now slightly hanging off his shoulder's, his obi was loosened, and his son's hand had gotten tangled in his kimonos and was now holding on one clothed leg and the other not. But that was not the reason he was smiling... it was the slightest of color on his son's normally pale cheeks. "You might want to let Inuyasha down for a moment Sesshomaru... I believe that the young pup needs to fix their appearance."

Gently, as if he were made of glass Inuyasha was set down upon his feet but still not all his weight was on his feet. Inuyasha pushed once more against Sesshomaru's chest and was let fully down... then his knees buckled as a bolt of pain shot up his right leg. Gasping he almost fell to his knees if Sesshomaru didn't catch him and brought him back up into the embrace that he had been in earlier. The Western Lord straighten his kimonos for him and motioned for Sesshomaru to take him inside so that he could get treated, all Inuyasha did was curl into Sesshomaru as he quickly made his way into the castle.

"Hey!... Wait! Where are you taking my son?" he heard his mother shout from the bottom of the stairs. Sesshomaru had stopped moving and Inutaisho even stopped and looked from Inuyasha to Izayoi he gaze holding her's with an intensity to cause a normal human to cower away. He took a few steps down from when he had stopped and looked down at Lady Izayoi as she slowly climbed the stairs.

"So... your pup's a male?" the Lord asked with slight confusion in his eyes. Izayoi already knowing what the Lord was going to ask about her son she beat him to it by just off handedly waving her hand. Then she stopped and stared bravely into the eyes of the great Lord that just by mentioning his name could strike fear into the many rouge youkai. She sighed and tilted her head to the side and looked at the steps as if they were the most interesting thing in the world as of late.

"Yes... my pup is a male, he's my son. And before you ask as why to he is wearing a females garb is... well..." Izayoi trailed off unable to finish the sentence as it would lead to deep embarrassment to her young son. And the last thing she wanted to do is make her son uncomfortable in their new home until she finds a suitable mate for her son... be it female or male... or even end up the uke in a three way mating. "My son... he's..."

But before she could finish she was cut off by an unlikely voice that she would have never guessed answered for her.

"I'm a barer... I can bare children..." Inuyasha turned his head slightly so that he could look at the Lord as best he could in the position he was in. The Lord was already staring at him with an interested look. "I can bear children just as any female can... it's a common trait that hanyou males may be able to pick up. We can also be called neutrals... doing both... bearing and seeding. But we can not... um... what's the word I'm looking for..."

Inutaisho looked on in a surprised amusement as the boy tried to stay steady in his son's arms as he tried to look at him and then think of a word that would help explain something. Then he was surprised to hear his mate Azul spoke up to the young pup that was lying in his son's arms.

"Seed... you can not seed your own baby and be able to bare it... I know, I'm the daughter of a barer... and my brother's are also of that same barer. The trait was passed through my father even though he is not a hanyou... and the same trait was passed to my brothers. You are kind of young to know this sort of thing... who told you?" Lady Azul spoke with a smooth tone but it wasn't cold as one might think it would be.

"My father told me... when we met once when I was about... um... 7, I think. He told me that I could bare children... but then again I was too young to understand meanings like that... that was the last time I saw him and now I'll never get to see him... not again..." Inuyasha said solemnly and looked at the patterns in Sesshomaru's haori as if that was the most amazing and interesting thing he'd seen in his life.

Inutaisho looked at the young pup that seemed to have something troubling upon his mind so the Lord smirked and moved forward. He continued to walk up the steps when he felt many pairs of eyes upon his back as he walked away. He smirked at this and stopped at the top of the stairs before turning around to acknowledge those who were staring at him with curious looks. But he turned his golden gaze to the young pup that was nestled safely in his son's arms causing the young pup to blush deeply and look away.

"We have to treat those wounds on your legs before they get any worse, ne?" he asked smiling down at them before turning to continue to enter the castle but was stopped by a small voice. He smirked and turned to give the young pup his full attention as he finished his sentence with embarrassment.

"What do you mean... wounds on my legs... I have none," the young pup replied to his semi-question just seconds before. Inutaisho shook his head at the young pup and smiled toward him.

"Ah! But you do little one, you received them when jumping out of the hole in the limo you've made. You just did not feel them through your rage... but I wouldn't look at them... or the pain will hit you full force," Inutaisho said as he then turned and began to make his way into the castle once again and smirked as he heard his son's fast moving foot steps as he rushed past him and to the healer's quarters with the young hanyou pup unconscious in his arms. "I told him not to look..."

**so… wat u think? Like it? Hate it? WTF? Beautiful? Why's Inu in a dress?... review and find out!**

**Ur-GaY-LuVeR**

**Rocky**


	2. Your Name?

Hey guys! Swry it took sooooo looong to get this ch up but I hadn't really had a plot to this story when I put it up… to tell u the truth… when I put it up I was so happy that I got a ch done for a new story that I started that I wasn't even thinking when I put it up and totally forgot about it until I started getting reviews for it and was going to take it down cuz I didn't hav a plot but I got so many reviews on the first ch that I didn't hav the nerve… it still doesn't hav a plot but I told some of u that I'd hav it up so here it is… it's a crappy (very detailed crap… might I add :nods:) short and plotless ch but I think I spot a plotlet over there! I better chase it while u guys read! So go ahead and read! (runs after plotlet)

**:warning: yaoi…(if ur reading my stories u should know this) AU, cross-dressing, sexual harassment, torture, and mayb bondage…**

**enjoy!**

**Recap **

_"Ah! But you do little one, you received them when jumping out of the hole in the limo you've made. You just did not feel them through your rage... but I wouldn't look at them... or the pain will hit you full force," Inutaisho said as he then turned and began to make his way into the castle once again and smirked as he heard his son's fast moving foot steps as he rushed past him and to the healer's quarters with the young hanyou pup unconscious in his arms. "I told him not to look..."_

**Ch.2 Your name? (finally... --;;)**

"What do ye think you are doing, child!"

The young hanyou jumped a little at the sudden loud out burst. He turned to look at the elderly healer that stood in the doorway of the room he was currently staying in. He studied her for a few seconds taking in her hunched over form and dark grey hair that was piled on her head neatly. Her dress looked like that of a miko with the white haori and red hakamas, she carried a small basket on her back that he could tell was full of herbs she had used to help heal his leg.

He had talked to his mother not even an hour ago and she had told him that he had accidentally cut his leg on the metal roof of the limo that he had torn away. He had surprised her slightly when he laughed but explained that it was only at his obvious stupidity. The young hanyou had said that he wasn't thinking about anything other than getting to her and had been to careless to even think about himself, he promised her that he would try to be more appear. But before it even came out of his mouth he knew that there was no possible way that he would ever take his guard down again now that his father was dead.

The hanyou smiled meekly at the old healer, "Oh… nothing…"

"Child, you'd better listen to me and get your half-blooded butt back on that futon!" the healer screeched at the young hanyou causing him to flinch. But when he didn't move from his spot she walked forward and drew her hand back having every intension of smacking him across the face. "Disobedient half-breed!"

Inuyasha struggled to turn his body toward the attacking older woman so that he could block her attack. But he lost his footing and feel back on to the very futon he was trying to get up from in a crumpled heap. Hissing in pain as he landed on his injured leg affectively, upon impact, reopening the wound that had just been re-bandaged not a half an hour ago. He felt the clean, white bandages getting soaked with his blood that was rapidly escaping the gash on his leg.

Gulping he turned his gaze back to the healer but found, to his surprise, that she was being escorted out of the room by a guard. As she disappeared around the corner with the guard two other figures appeared from the brightly lit hallway. He blinked his eyes into adjusting to the light he noticed that one was the healer that had helped him before the other one was put in charge of caring for him. She looked about the same age as the other one, if not a little bit older, her long grayish-silver hair pulled back into a braid that reached down passed her hips. She was taller than the other healer but she was still short compared to the man standing next to her.

Quickly turning his gaze to the male he found him self entranced in two deep amber-gold eyes that looked glazed over in thought. Just by looking into those beautiful eyes he already knew who was with the healer and he had a pretty good guess as to why he was here.

"Hello there, young one. How are you feeling?" the healer said as she set her bundle of herbs down on the floor next to the futon that Inuyasha was currently crumpled on. She quickly took in the hanyou's form and noticed that the bandage that was covering his cut was soaked with blood and the stain seemed to get bigger by the second. She glanced quickly up at the hanyou's eyes and noticed that he was completely taken with the youkai that she had brought with her. "Inuyasha…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head toward the healer in confusion. She waved her hand toward the youkai still in the doorway as she leaned forward and started to take the bandage off the wound so that she could inspect it and just like she predicted the hanyou drew away. But not long after that did the other youkai pin the young inu-hanyou to the futon and then pinned his leg down in front of the healer.

Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he was pinned to the futon then whimpered in pain as his leg was out stretch back to the healer. He grabbed fists full of the youkai's haori as the healer began to probe and unwrap his wound and whimpered for the youkai to let him go. The youkai must of felt sorry for him because he lightly began to growl back at him telling him that it would hurt more if they were to leave the wound alone. He whimpered and whined that it hurt and that he wanted to youkai to let him up.

Shaking his head the youkai leaned forward and licked Inuyasha's cheek gently before nuzzling his cheek against the hanyou's. The hanyou nuzzled back then whimpered that he couldn't breathe very well. The youkai pulled him up into a sitting position then gently into his lap without disturbing the healer's work.

Inuyasha hadn't even noticed that his bandages were fully off until he was sitting up straight and he could see that the healer was now cleaning his wound with a wet cloth. His leg was slightly numb now but he could still feel the light strokes and the pain that came with them. Inuyasha whimpered in memory of what was going to happen next as he watched the healer reach for her bundle; turning his head he buried his face in the youkai's neck unable to look at what was going to take place next. The youkai, in response, tightened his grip on the younger male and tried to think of a way to get the younger male's attention of the pain and stinging that the herbs were sure to cause.

But when the hanyou screamed out in pain as the healer spread the thick dark purplish gunk over his still bleeding cut that had been cleaned as much as possible he did the first thing that came to mind. He covered the young hanyou's mouth… with his own.

There was no emotion behind the kiss as both of their mouths moved against each other, just pain. Inuyasha pressed his mouth against the youkai's in desperation to get away from the pain that the herbs were causing and let the older male take control and allowed the youkai's tongue to enter his mouth. The youkai was trying as hard as he could to not get lost in the kiss but as the kiss got deeper he lost all train of thought and started to forget why he kiss the hanyou in the first place. Desperation quickly turned to passion as Inuyasha started to feel less and less of the pain.

They were both so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't even notice that the healer had finished wrapping up Inuyasha's cut nor did they notice when she stood with her bundle of herbs in her hand. But the healer did notice them, she actually thought it was quite a clever idea to take the hanyou's mind off the pain but she hadn't expected her lord to kiss the hanyou. Her lord didn't particularly like or tolerate humans that well since that "incident" that happened all too long ago but with seeing the way that he was kissing the young hanyou she could tell that he was slowly but surely growing out of such hatred.

Walking out of the room she bowed and said, "Ye try not to hurt him, Lord Sesshomaru." She closed the door and turned to make her way back to her healing chambers.

But once she left the room both males pulled apart for a breath of air. But as soon as their eyes met they both realized what they had just done; the older male literally flew off the bed and across the room while the younger male scooted back but as soon as his leg pressed against the futon he cringed in pain. He drew his leg up to his chest and ran his hand gently over the bandage but winced when he felt a stinging sensation. Sniffing at the wound he noticed that the scent of the healer was still fresh on it but the stench of the herb nearly stained her scent. Bu Inuyasha's eyes widened when he noticed that he had just been kissing a youkai that he barely knew in front of a healer that was wrapping up his wound.

The hanyou suddenly heard a deep growl.

The hanyou's gaze snapped up to meet the youkai's and he blushed deeply as he noticed how close the other was to him. Gulping he nodded his head but apparently that wasn't enough to convince the older male because he knelt down and gently pulled his leg forward so that he could inspect it himself. Neither of them noticed how Inuyasha's kimono started to slip further and further up his leg until the cloth had collected in his lap.

"Oh… I'm fine… really," the younger male said blushing deep as the youkai caressed his bandaged leg. The youkai's eyes were completely on his leg as he silently inspected the bandaged wound for himself convince himself that the hanyou was truly okay. After a few more minutes of looking over the wound he nodded and laid the younger male's leg down gently against the futon. Inuyasha smiled meekly up at the older male and whispered, "Thank you."

The youkai blinked in confusion as he stared down at the young hanyou before nodding. He made his way to stand up but before he could turn around to leave the room his attention was drawn back to the younger male when he tugged lightly on the sleeve of his haori. Giving the hanyou a questioning look then he glanced at his sleeve seeing the white silk fabric being lightly held with the hanyou's fingers curved around the edge gently. He looked back at the hanyou and noticed that he was blushing deeply in embarrassment but he watched in amusement as the younger male attempted to get rid of the blush before he looked back up into his eyes. _Adorable… _

"Where are you going?" the younger male asked quietly as his gaze took turns in looking back in forth from his hand to the youkai's eyes.

The youkai raised an eyebrow in interest and pointed to the room door without turning his gaze form the hanyou's. He watched as the hanyou's gaze followed the direction his finger was pointing before a smaller frown came on his face then turned his gaze back to his. The younger male's frown suddenly changed into a bright smile and he quickly asked, "Well… if you don't mind, may I come with you?"

The youkai was surprised by the question but without thinking shook his head side to side. Noticed how the youth's smile turned into a frown as his eyes looked away from his to the floor and he let go of sleeve and let his hand fall back to the futon with a soft thud. A small forlorn smirk formed on the younger male's face but the youkai couldn't see his eyes because his bangs cast a shadow over them but he watched intently as the hanyou brought his fist up to his face then knocked one of his knuckles lightly against his forehead.

"I'm so stupid! I should have figured you didn't want to drag around a useless hanyou… I can't even walk normally!" Inuyasha laughed bitterly as he felt a light pang in his chest. But before he could go on about he was useless or even cry about how stupid he was he was yanked up in to a standing position. But before he could question the youkai he was pulled forward into motion as the youkai literally dragged him out of the room and down the hall into another room that he immediately took as the library because the walls were lined shelves filled to the brim with books. But the youkai must of found him to slow because he picked him up and walked briskly over to a corner that had two shelves blocking it off from view of the rest of the library.

The older male gently set Inuyasha down on some of the cushions that were pilled up behind the shelves then he tossed him another cushion and motion that he should prop up his leg before he walked off. Inuyasha nodded dumbly despite the fact that he knew that the other youkai wasn't there and set up his leg. He blushed deep crimson when he noticed that his kimono was barely covering him and was almost showing all of his legs off. Quickly he covered his legs and fixed his kimono then tied his obi tighter to ensure that his kimono would stay in place.

When the older male returned he held two books in his hands and gave one to Inuyasha as he sat down next to the hanyou. The younger male glanced at the book then at the youkai next him and noticed that he was already reading the book he'd brought for himself. Then some realization hit the youth as he turned his entire boy to face the youkai then slightly poked him in the shoulder. The youkai didn't turn his gaze away from the book but made a sound in the back of his throat telling the hanyou that he had his attention.

"I didn't realize this earlier… but what's your name?"

"Wait… I don't understand, mi lord," Lady Izayoi said as she stood from her seated position. She looked at the Lord that sat before her in confusion and slight fear before she turned her gaze to the Lady Azul who stood at the window looking out solemnly. Izayoi's gaze was drawn back to the lord when he spoke again.

"It is true… I do not know where we went wrong, Lady Izayoi. But it seems we did." Lord Inutaisho said nodding to his statement and watched with sympathy as the young human woman sank back down into the chair across from his desk with a shocked and lost look on her face. After a few seconds she popped out of her chair again with a slight fire of determination in her eyes.

"But this was suppose to help them… how…" Lady Izayoi sank back into her chair and started ringing her hands together the determination slipping fast. "How could this have happened?"

"As I said before, Lady Izayoi, I do not know when and where we went wrong," Lord Inutaisho said as he sat up and braced his elbows against his desk and laced his fingers together then leaned his head against his hands. "What I do know is that we have found out the name of your husband's killer…"

"What!" Lady Izayoi gasped and shot up out of her seat again staring in horror and slight anger at the lord in front of her, but what she didn't notice was that the lord's mate had also turned at her mate's statement. Both of their gazes' bore into the lord with many questions behind them but he ignored them and sighed and took in a deep breath of air and readied his ears for the absolute worst.

"Unfortunately, the same name has popped up on both yours and my son's potential mate list," the lord said as he closed his eyes expecting the human to rampage around the room and throw things but they snapped open when he felt a hand on his check. He looked up at the human and stared into her eyes seeing nothing but anger and fear.

"No." Lady Izayoi said, it was meant to be more of a question than a statement but she said it anyway. But when the lord nodded his head she dropped her hand and stepped back and sat in the chair she had earlier but she soon felt a hand on he knee and looked up to find that the lord's mate was sitting next to her with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lady Azul whispered as she patted Izayoi's knee. Izayoi nodded and placed a hand over the lord's mate's hand but she turned her gaze back to the lord and said in fear—

"There's more isn't there?" she asked quietly, turning the lord's mate's gaze back to her mate. But the lord shook his head knowing full well that if he told her the human princess might actually fall apart this time.

"Inutaisho… just tell her."

The lord's gaze met his mate's and he knew that if he didn't there would be hell to pay but that didn't mean that he was going to give in that easily. "No, Azul, if I were to tell her any more you damned well what would happen."

"That's why I'm saying tell her… if you weren't to tell her think about what would happen _then_. She needs to know but that doesn't mean she needs to know it all," Lady Azul said glaring at her mate as she put and arm around the shaking human princess.

"Please don't talk around me as if I'm not here… but yes I would like to know something… even if it isn't all," Lady Izayoi said in barely a whisper.

"Alright… well the name of your husband's killer is—"

The older male stared in confusion at the younger male then realized that he hadn't been introduced to the hanyou earlier that day due to the commotion that had happened out front. Sighing he flipped to the front of his book where there was some scribbles on the aged paper and stuck it under the hanyou's nose so the he'd read it.

Inuyasha stared at the book for a few seconds then took it from the youkai's hand and read the fine writing that looked carefully written on the front page of the book.

To my darling son,

Sesshomaru

He smiled down at the age then gave the book back to the youkai that he'd not even known the name of until now. It was such a stunning name too but the more he thought about it the more he found himself thinking about the owner. So he tested the name out, "Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru… hmm…"

The older male stared at the hanyou and watched in confusion and slight interest as he put his finger to his lips and whispered his name over and over as if trying to decipher something on his own. But the more Inuyasha said his name the more his senses sharpened as if trying to pick up as many clues as to what the hanyou was thinking about so that he wouldn't be caught off guard. His mind started to fade in and out of day-dreaming and reality as the younger male continued to whisper his name and hum in thought, but soon those hums turned into moans and those whispers turned into screaming. He mentally shook those thoughts out of his head just before Inuyasha slammed his fist into his palm showing the youkai that he'd found what he had been looking for.

Inuyasha turned to look at him with a slight smile on his face before he said in confident and slightly excited voice, "It doesn't suit you!"

Sesshomaru looked surprised at the young hanyou with a raised eyebrow before he glared at the youth. He pushed Inuyasha on the shoulder causing him to fall over onto his side, which took him by surprise because he wasn't really expecting the older male to react at all. But when Inuyasha heard a playful growl emit from Sesshomaru's throat he smirk but quickly dropped it for a fake glare and frown and turned to look back at the older male to find him smirking slightly. Glaring he stuck his tongue out childishly to the older male who leaned over him and growled with a fake malice before smirking down at the hanyou. Inuyasha tried really hard to keep it from coming out but he couldn't hold it too long, it started out a small chuckle then turned into an all out laugh.

Sesshomaru shook his head and leaned away and continued with his book and let Inuyasha laugh till his sides hurt, which he pointed out when he was done and whipping the tears from his eyes and joined the older male in reading his own book. But not long after that did Sesshomaru turn to find that the hanyou had fallen asleep curled around the book he had been reading. Rolling his eyes he smiled down at the hanyou and covered him with a blanket that was set a side just in case he felt cold but once he'd laid eyes on the soft features of the sleeping hanyou he knew that there was no way he was going to take his eyes off them. He leaned forward and began to lightly pet Inuyasha's dog-ears erecting a cat-like purr from the sleeping youth and it made him want to laugh aloud just as the hanyou had done not moments before… but of course he didn't.

End ch.2 

**tbc…**

Hey guys! sorry if it was short… but I really hadn't set up a plot for this one but I might just hav one now… maybe… possibly not but anyways… :cough:… hope u liked it! Review! Please! Cya next ch.!… oh and those who r wondering why Sess hasn't talked yet… u'll find out next ch… cuz I'm cruel lik that! CYA!

**Review**

**I'll love you**

**Flame**

**I'll make you apart of my game (AND I'LL MAKE SURE U LOSE!)**

**Insult **

**I'll make you into a chocolate malt**

**Comment**

**I'll let you be dominate (no joke) **

**Those who reviewed for the first ch. Thank you!**

**Ur-Gay-Luvr**

**Rocky**


End file.
